


3 is never too many

by bl00dy_skz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Degrading kink, Friends to Lovers, Light Bondage, M/M/M, Multi, Pet Names, Power Bottom Minho, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Top!Minho, ass eating, bottom!jisung, praises, top!changbin, verse!Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl00dy_skz/pseuds/bl00dy_skz
Summary: Minho gets caught and join Changbin and Jisung.Eventually he catches feelings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> might makes this have three chapters/parts, don’t know yet
> 
> edit: i’m leaving it at 2 for right now.
> 
> edit: DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION

Minho walks into his shared apartment to silence. Sometimes, this was a normal thing, _but_, he knew his two roommates were home. Maybe they were just sleeping, he assumes. The blue hair male slips off his shoes, then heads out of the living room and down the hall. He notices that their door is opened a bit. He walks to it and looks through to see if they were awake.

Minho’s eyes widen at the sight in front of him. Jisung, who he was use to seeing in combat boots, rip jeans, chains, and band shirts, is now wearing black laced panties and a long sleeve black crop top. The younger males hardened dick was poking out of the side of the black lace. He was biting down on his lip, trying not to make noise, and he was looking down.

Minho’s eyes travel down to his other roommate, Changbin. The shorter male is on his knees in front of the other. His hands were on the younger males ass and he was kissing everywhere but where Jisung obviously wanted him to.

“_Binnie_...”

Minho looks back up at the boy who whines out. He watches as the younger squirms and lets out a small huff.

“Yes baby?” Changbin questions, his voice a little deeper than usual.

“Please, _please_ suck me off” the younger cries out, pushing his hips forward a little. Minho bites down on his lip, he shouldn’t be watching but his feet are keeping him in place.

“Impatient baby, hm?” Changbin asks as he looks up at the younger. Jisung pouts and nods. “Do you want to fuck my mouth, pretty boy?”

“Yes, yes please Binnie” Jisung says as he nods his head. Changbin chuckles at the younger.

Changbin smirks, “Too bad you can’t hold onto anything. Want me to help you Sungie?”

Minho looks at the younger males hands to see them tied behind his back, something he didn’t notice earlier. His eyes travel back up to Jisung’s face.

“Please?” Jisung whimpers out.

“Of course, anything for my baby.”

Minho watches as Changbin leans forward and mouths at the boys cock. Jisung squirms and whines under the shorter males touch. He notices the younger ones size, seeing he was pretty big.

As if Changbin could _sense_ he was there and what he was thinking, he hears Changbin say, “Such a big cock for someone on the receiving end. It’s only good for fucking mouths, hm?”

Jisung nods and weakly says, “Yes.”

“How _useless_” Changbin states as he looks up at the younger again. These words cause a whine to come out the younger male and his dick to twitch. Changbin hooks his finger on the side of lace and moves it aside, Jisung’s dick pops out fully.

The shorter places his hands on Jisung’s hips and brings them closer. He wraps a hand around base, then wraps his mouth around the head. A breathy moan escapes Jisung’s lips.

Minho bites down on his lip a little harder to stop himself. He could feel his pants tightening.

He watches as Changbin guides the younger males hips to thrust into his mouth. Whiny moans and whimpers came out of Jisung’s mouth. They become high-pitched and louder as Changbin speeds up his movements.

Changbin stops seconds later, pulling off the younger with a small pop. He stands back up and pulls the younger in for a kiss. Once he pulls away, he asks, “Want me to untie you love?”

“Yes please.”

Changbin walks behind the younger and slowly unties the knot. Jisung closes his eyes and sighs out a bit. He feels the elders hands travel up and down his body. He leans his head back, titling it some. When he opens his eyes again, they widen as they meet another pair.

_Fuck, I’ve been caught_, Minho thought.

“Binnie” Jisung says, still looking at Minho. A light blush spreads across the youngest cheeks.

Changbin stops and asks, “What is it?”

He points at the oldest and says, “Minho-hyung.”

Changbin’s eyes follow Jisung’s finger until his eyes meet with Minho’s. A smirk forms on the shorter males face. “Come here hyung” he says, motioning over.

Minho’s breathe hitches and he slowly opens the door more and steps in. He takes a few steps toward them.

“How long have you been watching?” Changbin asks, Minho’s eyes follow his hand as it moves to the youngest males dick, wraps his hand around it and jerks it slowly. A small gasp comes out of Jisung.

“For a few minutes” Minho admits as he looks back at Changbin.

“Want to join us hyung?” Minho was slightly taken back by the question. His eyes widen in shock, a bit, and his lips part. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to” Changbin reassures.

“I want to join” he says, giving them a small nod. Changbin smiles at the older. “Can I do whatever to Jisung?” Minho asks as he looks at the squirming, whimpering younger.

“Of course” Changbin answers. “He enjoys practically anything.”

Minho smirks as he steps in front of the youngest. He places a finger under his chin, making him look up at the older. “You like to be degraded, huh?” Minho questions, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, _love_ it” breathes out as Changbin speed up his hand a little. Minho hums out at that as he watches the younger males face distort into pleasure.

“Pretty baby” Minho mutters out.

“I-I’ve always wanted you to fuck me, Min-hyung” Jisung says, making Minho meet his eyes. “Binnie knows too.”

“Such a cock slut, aren’t you? Wanting to be fucked by another male while your dating someone” Minho says. Jisung whimpers at his words. The oldest looks at the shortest, “Is it okay if I kiss him?”

Changbin smiles, “Go ahead.”

Minho cups Jisung’s cheeks, pulling him forward, and connects their lips. It felt amazing to kiss the younger. Yes, it was sloppy and needy but, Minho loves it. A couple seconds later, Minho pulls away and looks back at Changbin, “Can I kiss you too, Bin?”

Minho wasn’t going to lie, he has always found both of his roommates attractive. Even when the two weren’t a couple and he wasn’t that close with them.

“Yeah, s-sure” Changbin stutters out, a light blush forming on his face. Changbin stops his hand and removes it from the younger males dick. Jisung moves aside a little and watches Minho bring Changbin closer to him.

Minho plants his lips on the others. The kiss was slow and not so needy. The oldest loves the way both of them kiss. Minho pulls away and smiles at the flustered Changbin. “Next time, I’ll let you fuck me, Bin. You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes hyung.”

The eldest of the three turns and looks at Jisung, “Get on all fours for us, love.” Quickly, Jisung does what he’s told. He sticks his ass up in the air, wiggling it.

“Want me to go get the lube?” Changbin asks. Minho nods and the other goes and gets it.

“Hey Ji, has Bin ever eaten you out before?” Minho asks as he gets behind the younger male. Minho pulls aside the lace, to look at Jisung’s ass better.

Jisung gasps as he feels Minho spread his cheeks. “N-no, he hasn’t.” Minho hums out and leans down. He licks a stripe up the boy’s ass, making him gasp again. “More _please_” Jisung whines out.

Minho licks around the others hole, making breathy moans to come out of Jisung. He thrusts his tongue in Jisung, causing a low moan to escape the youngest lips. Minho pulls him closer by the hips and continues to fuck the other with his tongue.

“Oh _fuck_, that’s hot” the two of them hear Changbin say. Minho feels the bed dip and then a hand on his lower back.

Minho curls his tongue a bit as he thrusts it in more. Jisung’s back aches and he let’s out a moan. “F-fuck, this feels so good” Jisung moans out. He gives one last thrust and pulls away. He leaves small kisses on both of the boys ass cheeks.

Changbin replaces Minho after he gets up. As Changbin prepares to finger Jisung, Minho strips down to nothing.

He sits beside Changbin and watches as he thrusts the first finger in. This makes Jisung moan out. Minho leans down and leaves kisses on the youngest back. “You’re doing so well Ji” he says against the younger males skin. Jisung moans at his words. His moans get louder after Changbin adds the second and third finger.

“What do you want us to do, baby?” Changbin asks as he pulls his fingers out of Jisung.

“Want Minho-hyung to fuck me a-and suck your cock Binnie” the younger explains.

Changbin smiles, “As you wish baby.”

Changbin lays down in front of Jisung and he crawls up more. He wraps his hand around the shaft then wraps his lips around the head, sucking lightly.

Minho grabs the lube, squeezes some in his hand, then rubs it up and down his cock. “Ready Ji?” Jisung hums around Changbin cock, making the shorter male moan out. Minho slowly thrusts into the younger, a groan leaving his mouth.

“Fuck Ji, you feel _so_ nice around me” Minho says as he pulls out a little. He thrust back in roughly, making Jisung gag slightly on Changbin’s dick. “Look at you, taking two cocks at once, slut.” A loud moan comes out of Jisung, he bobs his head faster around Changbin.

Minho grips onto Jisung’s hips and thrusts faster into the younger. High-pitched moans come out of the other. Changbin moans out at the feeling of Jisung moaning around him.

“Fuck, I-I’m going to come” Changbin groans out as he grips onto Jisung’s hair. Jisung moves his head faster at his words. “Shit Sungie” Changbin moans out as he thrusts in the younger males mouth, cumming down his throat. Jisung swallows then smiles up at his boyfriend.

“Now I can hear those pretty moan better” the oldest says as he pounds into the younger. Jisung let’s out a broken moan and grips onto Changbin’s thighs. Minho positions himself differently, making Jisung arch his back and say, “_Hyung_! R-Right there!”

Minho quickens his pace and Jisung whimpers out at this. “You’re doing so well for Minho-hyung” Changbin comments as he cups Jisung’s cheeks.

“Am I?” he whines out.

“Yes baby.”

Jisung arches his back again as he moans out an, “Oh _shit_.”

“You close Ji?” Minho asks as he notices the younger males thigh shake.

“Yes h-hyung.”

“Then come for me baby” Minho whispers. Jisung moans out loudly as he cums on the bed. Minho thrusts a couple times more before pulling out. He jerks himself quickly and cums on the younger ones ass. “So pretty” he mutters.

“Did so well” Changbin says and gives the younger a kiss. Jisung smiles against his lips.

The next few minutes were filled with them cleaning up. Minho glances at the two and smirks, “Can I join you two more often?”

“Definitely” Jisung says, his cheeks tinting pink.

“I wouldn’t mind” Changbin says.


	2. Little Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin and Jisung have a surprise for Minho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT REPOST WITHOUT MY PERMISSION

Minho head snaps up to his doorway to see who was knocking on his door. He sees Changbin standing there, a small smirk on his face. “Yeah Binnie?” he questions.

“Jisungie and I may have a surprise for you” the younger says, a small giggle passes his lips. Minho raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, you do?” Changbin gives him a nod and a smile.

Minho gets up off his bed and heads over to Changbin. “Close your eyes hyung” he says and Minho does what he’s told to do. He feels Changbin link his arm around him and they start walking. “Sungie and I thought about what you’ve told us before and decided to do it.”

He feels them walking through a doorway. “You did?” He hears Changbin hum out.

“Open your eyes.”

Minho’s breath hitches after he opens his eyes. There stood Jisung in a pastel blue crop top, white skirt, and fishnets that match the top. The younger has his hands in fists while holding onto the bottom of his skirt and there’s a faint blush on his cheeks.

“How d-do I look hyung?” Jisung stutters.

“Amazing Sungie” he breathes out. Minho walks over to the younger, pulling him closer by his hips. “Is this your first time wearing a skirt baby?”

Jisung nods, “It is.”

“U-uh, Minho hyung?” Minho turns around and looks at Changbin. “Am I still allowed to fuck you?”

“Of course Binnie.” A smile makes its way on the shorter ones face. Minho looks back at Jisung, “Want to prep me for Binnie?”

Jisung’s eyes widen and he nods his head happily. “Yes hyungie, I do!” Minho lets out a small chuckle.

“I’ll grab the lube” they hear Changbin say. He comes back with it a few seconds later.

Minho begins to strip down to nothing then gets on all fours on the bed. He places his face on the bed and sticks his ass up. He hears a small gasp come out of the youngest and feels a hand on his right cheek, giving it a small squeeze.

“Hyung, can I _please_ do something before I finger you?” Jisung asks.

“Of course love.”

Minho feels Jisung’s other hand come up and grab his other ass cheek, giving it a squeeze too. He lets out a gasp when he feels Jisung’s tongue swirl around his hole. Small moans leave his mouth as Jisung continues.

Jisung pulls away and lets out a giggle, “Hyungie sounds so pretty.”

“Thank you Sungie, but not as pretty as you though.”

Jisung stutters out a, “Thank you hyung.”

Minho hears the lube bottle open up then seconds later, he feels one of Jisung’s fingers enter him. A moan passes Minho’s lips as Jisung begins to move his finger. Soon, Jisung adds another, then another seconds after. Minho was now rocking his hips back as Jisung’s fingers thrust in and out of him. It’s been awhile since the last time someone has done this to Minho and he is loving it.

“I-I’m ready” Minho gasps out.

Jisung pulls his fingers out and moves out of the way to let Changbin get behind the oldest. The shorter one grabs the lube, opens it, and lubs himself up. 

“Are you ready hyung?” Changbin asks.

“Yes Binnie.”

Changbin slowly thrusts into the older male, making Minho moan out. The short pulls out a little and thrusts back in, he begins to repeat these movements. Gasps and moans leave the oldest mouth and he gripe onto the sheets.

“Feel so good hyung, taking me so well” Changbin groans out as he speeds up his thrusts.

“_Fuck_ Binnie” Minho moans as the shorter brushes over his prostate.

Changbin’s thrusts become faster and harder. Low moans come out of the oldest mouth. “So pretty” Minho hears Jisung whisper, making him smile a little.

“Fuck, I’m going to cum” Changbin groans out as his thrusts start to become uneven. Minho arches his back as he lets out a moan.

“C-cum for me Binnie” Minho whimpers out.

A loud moan escapes Changbin’s mouth has he cums inside the older. Minho moans out at the feeling of being filled up. It takes a couple seconds for Changbin to calm down before he pulls out. He groans out as he watches his cum run down the older males thighs.

Minho feels Changbin get up then Jisung sit down behind him. “Do you still need to cum hyung?”

Minho nods, “Yes Sungie.”

“Can I help out? Can I fuck you too, _please_?” the younger asks, voice a bit whiny.

Minho chuckles, “Of course baby.”

“Thank you hyung!” Jisung says happily as he grabs the lube. He opens it up and squeezes a decent amount on his hand. He moves his skirt out of the way and rubs the lube up and down his dick. He aligns himself up with the elders hole. “You ready hyung?”

“Go ahead Sungie.”

“Oh, f-fuck” Jisung moans out as he slowly pushes into the older.

Minho has his eye squeezed shut and he’s gripping onto the bed sheets. “So _big_ baby” Minho moans out.

When Jisung is fully inside the older, he halts his movements. “C-Can’t move yet, might cum” he breathes out, shutting his eyes and gripping onto Minho’s hips.

“Take your time baby” Minho says.

It takes the younger a couple seconds to pull out of the older and thrust back in. Minho’s back arches in pleasure, Jisung’s dick is hitting all the right places. Slowly, Jisung begins to pick up his pace, thrusting fast into the older. Moans and whimpers come out of both of them.

Jisung feels arms wrap around him and kisses being placed on his neck. “You’re doing so well Sungie” Changbin whispers. Jisung moans out at this.

Minho could tell Jisung is starting to get close, so was he. The older starts rocking his hips back on the younger males dick. Whiny moans come out of Jisung while whimpers leave Minho’s lips.

“Jisung-ah, I-I’m close” Minho moans out, gripping onto the sheets again.

“C-cum for me hyung” Jisung whines out.

It doesn’t take long until Minho is moaning out Jisung’s name and cumming in the bed. The clenching and unclenching Minho does around the younger males dick has him going over the edge. Jisung cums deep inside Minho while whimpering.

He slowly pulls out and watches as his mixed with Changbin’s cum runs down the elders thighs. “Pretty” Jisung breathes out.

Changbin leaves to grab things to clean Minho up. The oldest ends up thanking him. “Jisung and I are going to take a shower, want to join us hyung?”

Minho feels butterflies form as he smiles at them. “Of course.”

Changbin and Jisung might have let Minho fuck them while showering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter~  
@bloodysvng  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter~  
@bloodysvng  



End file.
